Un monstruo de ojos verdes
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que Hermione y Severus son invitados...


Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de SSHG316, Green-Eyed Monster, la cual puede ser encontrada en Ashwinder. La historia pertenece a SSHG316 y los personajes reconocibles a JKR. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

Un Monstruo de Ojos Verdes.

"¿Iremos juntos o por separado?"

Hermione alzó la vista de la montaña de pergaminos y se quedó sin poder respirar al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con tanta tranquilidad. Tenía el saco desbotonado y la túnica sobre uno de los brazos. Es la otra mano había un trozo de pergamino color rosa pálido, idéntico al que ella misma había recibido esa tarde.

La boca de él se curvó hacia arriba en una lánguida sonrisa. "Mejor vigila tu trabajo profesora." Se burló Severus al entrar en su oficina. Se apoyó un poco en el escritorio de Hermione e inclinó la cabeza para ver el pergamino que estaba en la cima de la pila. "No creo que el Sr. Thomason aprecie tus adiciones."

Perpleja, ella siguió la mirada de él por la superficie del escritorio, gimiendo al ver la enorme gota de tinta roja que había dejado caer sobre el ensayo de su estudiante. Con un movimiento de su varita, la mancha desapareció, salvando el arduo trabajo de Geoffrey Thomason.

"¿Juntos o separados?"

Hermione bajó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

"No hagas eso." Instruyó él, alzando la mano hasta su mejilla y frotando el labio mordido con la yema de su pulgar.

Ella inclinó el rostro hacia su mano. "Te extrañé mucho hoy."

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios de él. "Y yo ti. Ahora responde la pregunta."

Hermione suspiró y movió la cabeza para poder besar la palma de la mano de Severus. "Lo siento Severus. Es solo que aún no estoy lista."

El se puso tenso y la sonrisa comenzó a disiparse de su rostro mientras intentaba retirar su mano, pero ella lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

"¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?"

Ella lo miró de inmediato a los ojos. "¿Qué? ¡No!" Rápidamente se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia él, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Se aferró a él con fuerza, inhalando la familiar fragancia que era propia de Severus Snape, hasta que él finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

"No quiero tener que responder a sus preguntas todavía…quiero tenerte para mi sola por un tiempo mas. Eso es todo."

Él hundió el rostro en el cabello de ella y se quedó callado por varios agónicos minutos. "De acuerdo." Acordó él de mala gana. "Por ahora."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Lily Luna Potter amaba a su papá. Todo el mundo decía eso y todo el mundo estaba bien al asumirlo. Sin embargo, ella solo adoraba absolutamente a un único hombre…y había escuchado su voz escaleras abajo.

Fue llevada por su papá hasta la sala de estar, donde fue recibida de inmediato con alegres y fuertes "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lily!"

La niña parpadeó como una lechuza antes de finalmente sonreír feliz y comenzar a aplaudir, para el alivio de los invitados.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

"¡Sevrus!" Gritó la pequeña, retorciéndose para zafarse de los brazos de su padre y correr a través de la habitación lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían.

Él la miró sin sonreír y con absoluto desdén, pero eso no acobardó a la niñita en lo más mínimo. "¡Upa!" Demandó, alzando los brazos bien alto. "¡Upa!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Hermione trataba valientemente no prestar demasiada atención a la pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba sentada en el regazo vestido de negro, pero no podía evitarlo. Es que era demasiado adorable para no mirar.

Severus había estado sosteniendo a la niña del cumpleaños. "Ya tengo dos." Había informado la pequeña a todo el mundo desde que había llegado.

Lily abrió los regalos y hasta comió su pastel cómodamente ubicada en el regazo de Severus y se había negado terminantemente a abandonar su puesto. En aquél preciso momento, se encontraba acurrucada contra el pecho del hombre, succionándose un pulgar, mientras sus verdes ojos observaban la habitación.

Hermione era, probablemente, la única que había notado como el pulgar de Severus acariciaba suavemente el bracito de la pequeña, intentando hacerla dormir.

A pesar de todo lo que lo negaba, él adoraba a la niña tanto como ella a él.

Pronto, todo el mundo salió al jardín para jugar. Hermione echó a Molly de la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos. Estaba de pie, entretenida con la tarea, cuando sintió un cuerpo familiar presionándose contra su espalda. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y Severus comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?"

"¿Dónde está tu novia?" Bromeó ella.

"Con su madre." Murmuró él contra la piel de la mujer, enviando una deliciosa sensación hasta la columna de Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta y él presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó que la puerta se abría.

"¡SEVRUS ES MÍO!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

"El kneazle se escapó de la bolsa, amor…" Dijo él mientras extraía cuidadosamente hasta el último pedacito de vidrio con unas pinzas mágicas.

La furia celosa de Lily había causado que su magia innata se descontrolara, haciendo explotar cada pieza de vajilla que Hermione había lavado, cubriendo a la castaña de vidrio y cerámica de pies a cabeza.

Los agudos gritos de la niña trajeron a todo el clan Weasley a la cocina y Severus y Hermione no habían tenido más remedio que explicar.

"Tal vez ya era tiempo." Dijo Hermione. "Eso de andar escondiéndonos ya se estaba haciendo cansador."

Severus la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

"Recuérdame darle las gracias al monstruo de los ojos verdes."

Fin.

N/T: Un one-shot muy lindo, sin escenas calientes ni nada, pero muy tierno. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó porque es como una cachetada a Lily Evans…después de todo lo que ella despreció a Severus, su nieta lo ve y lo adora…

Mis saludos para todas y todos!

Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
